The proposed project is a research program whose purpose is to develop health-oriented life-styles in pre-school children. Since behaviors that are conducive to good health and behaviors that are detrimental to good health are learned, and since healthy living requires well developed self-management skills, the program proposes to teach these skills in a health-oriented context, with emphasis on nutrition, dental hygiene, harmful substances, and health advocacy. The teaching technology to be utilized is the direct instruction method developed by Engelman, et al., in addition to behavior shaping in real and simulated situations that require decisions that affect health. Parent training will be conducted in order that the family will support the behaviors acquired by the children.